Time Agent
Time Agent is a British science fiction YouTube fan series produced by Well Billt Productions. Origins Time Agent is a fan-film series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Time Agent was and is still being created and produced by Jaime Carroll and Billy Treacy , who also stars as the main protaganist. Series One was released in 2008, then there were three Specials released in 2009, followed by Series Two in 2010 and Series Three in 2011. Jaime Carroll originally had the idea for Time Agent, although, due to he's busy schedule of the online drama series Spinning Jenny and some ITV series, was unable to do so at the time. Billy Treacy then offered to produce Time Agent for him. Treacy knew Carroll from their previous work as Treacy had written a few episodes of Carroll's series back in 2006. Carroll eventually came into Time Agent as one as the main directors and writer's, and then Agent Mortis. In Series One (2008), Billy Treacy plays Agent Liam, the leader of this Time Agency branch and a former Time Agent from Earth's far future, which was not a safe and well looked after enviroment for any human being to live on. Agent Liam traveled back in time to the 21st Century with the Doctor and then lived a life there, while living Agent Mortis to go mad and get locked up in the Mortis Code (making appearances before making a full fix in Series 2). Harry Williams plays Ben, second-in-command and weapons officer. Sebby Treacy plays Dan the Cyborg. Matt Williams plays newcomer Danny. A running mystery to the series followed on from the fact that Agent Liam could only remember the previous year of his life and his instinct told him that the answer lies inside the Fob Watch. Throughout the series, the Team found themselves fighting many aliens; from the Chainsaws to the CyberKuio to the creepy - yet cuddly - Flower Aliens. Agent Liam would regularly check on 'the Mortis Code' - a mysterious computerised element that was seen continuously running on his computer. In the Series One finale, it is revealed that the evil Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll , was trapped in the Code and stormed the neighbourhood, hunting down each Team member and picking them off one by one. However, Dan the Cyborg had thwarted Mortis' plan and the team survived, leading up to an even greater battle where rookie Danny was killed and Liam left in the TARDIS. In the 2009 Specials, Dan the Cyborg and Ben were left to run their Agency branch until Agent Liam returned, hinting that he had travelled with the Doctor and had found his long lost memories. It is also stated that he returned for a "purpose" but it is so far unclear what it is. The Specials also saw the introduction of Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams, who is the first alien member of Liam's Time Agency branch and became a regular character, often aiding the team when needed. The 2009 Specials also saw the introduction of Hannah, played by Eleanor Hadfield, who would later be revealed as Dan's sister, although it would appear that Dan is unaware of any existing relatives. By the end of the specials, the Zakatrons had launched their attack on the Earth but the Clone Army of Dan's attacked and defeated them, using "the key." Ben was killed off in the battle, further reducing the team to 3 members. In Series Two (2010) at the beginning we see Agent Liam and Dan the Cyborg working, with Liam not wanting any dead team members replaced. We see the return of Hannah played by Eleanor Hadfield who is still angry at Liam for taking her brother away. Soon Dr. Robin Turner (played by Allan Rafferty ) comes to help Liam with a flower alien investigation. It is revealed he was once working for the Time Agency in Cardiff and that his team was murdered soon revealed to be Agent Mortis. Bob the Flower Alien dies after saving Robin from a rabid flower alien, leaving another deceased member. Bob is soon replaced by Robin. After two adventures, Robin is in turn replaced with agent Mortis, who returned and helped the team defeat the Venators. Robin then returns in The Musical ''but swears he will get revenge on Mortis. Liam's ex-girlfriend Katrina Mills returns with The Zakatrons and tries to open up the centre of the earth. Katrina is shot by Liam. Dan finds out about his past before he was a cyborg but is shot while learning it. He then fades away in Mortis' arms saying goodbye to him and Hannah. It is then revealed that the Zakatrons plan to use Dan to unlock the sun destroyer because he is half-human. Though Liam sees that Dan is crying as he is being dropped into the centre of the earth showing that he is now full-human. This causes The Zakatrons to die along with Dan. Liam, Robin and Mortis then carry on protecting the Earth in Dan's Honour. Series Three (2011) starred Agent Liam, Dr. Robin Turner and Agent Mortis still in the series and featured Flower Aliens with a new look. They were more menacing in Series Three. It featured new characters such as someone called The Contact and also featured a Street Gang. Series Three also featured a new villain called The Executive who was last seen in Earth's Guardians (Who actually didn't appear a villain in the episode) Production The majority of Series One was improvised but loosely based on storylines written by Billy Treacy. Jaime Carroll wrote the finale 'Dark Revelations' due to the appearance of his evil Agent Mortis character. The 2009 Specials were again based on scripts and improvisation. Series Two was heavily written with each episode following an indepth script with various story arcs for all the main characters. Jaime Carroll has also commissioned a full set of audio adventures which are currently in production with Wave 1 consisting of two adventures based on Series One and will mainly be focused on Ben and Danny with the full first series cast set to voice their characters. Wave 2 will consist of Series Two adventures. It is unknown when any of the audio adventures will be released but it has been confirmed that they will be available to purchase along with the DVDs. Jaime Carroll also confirmed that "other Time Agent merchandise" will be released although we remain to see what they are. Cast 'The Time Agent Team' Since the series has started, the team has changed due to deaths, but in Series 3, the Time Agent team, must blend into the rest of the world, so they don't get noticed, after what happened during the Series 2 finale in 2010. 'Time Agency - East Region' This region's era was from 2008 up until 2011. It appeared in Series One, Two and the 2009 Specials. *'Agent Liam' (Billy Treacy) < Leader > *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll) - TBA < Weapons > *'Doctor Robin Turner' (Allan Rafferty) - TBA < Medic > *'Dan the Cyborg' '(DECEASED) (Sebastian Treacy) - 2.6 (FLASHBACKS IN: 3.1, 3.2) < Support > *'Bob the Flower Alien (DECEASED)'' (Matthew Williams) - 2.1 < Alien > *'Ben ''(DECEASED)' (Harry Williams) - X.3 (FLASHBACKS IN: 2.3) < Weapons > *'Danny (DECEASED)' (Matthew Williams) - 1.6 (FLASHBACKS IN: X.2, 2.3) < Rookie > 'Time Agency - Dartchester City' This region's era began in 2011 and is still up. It appeared in Season Three, but the closure has not been seen or revealed. *'Agent Liam''' (Billy Treacy) - TBA < Leader > *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll) - TBA < Weapons Specialist > *'Doctor Robin Turner' (Allan Rafferty) - TBA < Medic, Scientist > 'Friends' *'Hannah' (Eleanor Hadfield) 2.1-2.3, 2.6 *'Captain Tobias (''aka Jerry Smith') (Jon Gransden) 2.4-3.1 (as Jerry Smith); 3.1-TBA (as Captain Tobias) *'Robbie (DECEASED) (Ethan Williams) 1.4 *'''Agent Obadiah (DECEASED) (Matt Perks) 3.3 *'Dr Alec McDonald '(Sam Woodhall) 3.3-TBA *'Jackson Turner'(Jacob Kay) 3.1-3.2 *'Katrina Mills' (DECEASED) (Emma Crichton) - TBA *'Mr. Radcliffe-Naismith' (Alex Matthews) - 3.2 Enemies *'Agent Mortis '(Jaime Carroll) 1.6 (redeemed himself) *'Katrina Mills (DECEASED)' (Laura Daykin) 2.6 *'Gorden Davids ''(DECEASED) 'Treacy) [2.6 *'The Executive''' (Chris Thomson) 3.1 - TBA *'Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith' (Alex Matthews) 2.5 'Aliens' *[[Flower Aliens|'Flower Aliens/Mini Beasts']] 1.3, 1.X, 1.5 - 2.2, 2.4, 3.1 - TBA *'ChainSaws '(1.1) *'Robot Flies '(1.2, 1.6) *'Spoof-Lord '(1.2, 1.6) *'Cyber-Kuio '(1.4) *'Zakatrons '(X.1, X.3, 2.6) *'Venator Family'(X.2, 2.3) *'Zakatron Oracle' (X.3, 2.6) *'Time Spider' (2.2) *'The Fairy' (2.4) *'''The Circle' ''(2.5) *'Flower Alien/Mini Beast's God' (3.5 - TBA) Episodes Series One (2008) The first series of Time Agent was released in Summer 2008. The Specials (2009) The 2009 Specials were made to fill the gap between Series One and Two and, also, Billy Treacy had many educational dedications. "Memoirs of the Lost" was the first episode of Time Agent to be in HD. Time Agent was voted the 2nd best "Doctor Who fan-film of the Noughties". Series Two (2010) Time Agent in Series Two, had a very big change, and it has proven to be very successful with high ratings. Series Three (2011) The third Series, is one big story told over 6 episodes. It has been rumoured, but not confirmed, that Series 3 maybe the last series of Time Agent. Audios Other Stories Special Episodes Games Non-Canon Adventures Spin-Offs Dan's Diary 'Dan the Cyborg' Unused Spin-off Ideas Bob the Alien - Cancelled due to lack of time Time Agent Overdrive: Cancelled due to lack of time, and the story would not work. Revenge of the Chainsaws: Cancelled due to lack of time. Crew Series One The Specials Series Two Series Three Merchandise DVD Other Time Agent Magazine is also a regular release featuring behind-the-scene information on Time Agent and more. Deceased Main Characters *Danny the Rookie (died in "Dark Revelations") *Ben the Gunman (died in "The Fallen Hero") *Bob the Flower Alien (died in "The New Member") *Dan the Cyborg (died in "Best Kept Secret") *Agent Tobias [a.k.a. Jerry Smith] (mutated into a Flower Alien during the period between "Point of No Return" and "One Against an Army") Links The Official Time Agent Website: http://timeagent.tk See Also The Time Agency (in Fan Films) Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film Category:Well Billt Productions Category:The Time Agency Category:2000s Film Category:2000s Audio Category:Film Productions